Healing The Pain
by gaia-x-goddess
Summary: Ianto has been acting off for a while now. Jack's noticed and so has Owen. When Ianto's secret does come out, it shocks and endangers them all...Slash, angst and fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just the short opening chapter of a fluffy,angsty fic that I'm writing. I don't think updates will be as quick sadly but hopefully it will be a good story. This is very short-sorry-but I needed to leave it there as the next chapter is going to be quite long.**

"Hey." Jack bounded across the Hub floor to join Ianto. "You going?"

"No, Jack." Ianto sighed heavily. "I'm going to do some paperwork."

"Oh…" Jack looked disappointed, a fact which made Ianto hurt inside.

"It's just that, you know, we haven't, like, worked together for some time now. I gotta lot of 'paperwork' I need your help with…" Jack trailed off. Ianto sighed slightly, trying to force himself not to give in.

"I have a lot of paperwork I need to do Jack. Sorry." He apologised and started to back away slowly. All the time keeping back tears.

"You okay, Yan? You've been acting kinda funny lately."

"I'm fine…just, you know, enjoying the break from aliens. Weird, isn't it? Like the Hub's given us some time out."

"Yeah." Jack didn't sound convinced. He looked as if he was about to say something but a call from Gwen stopped him.

"Well. Later then?"

"Maybe later." Ianto said, trying not to sound too interested. Jack frowned but headed off towards the others, leaving Ianto on his own.

* * *

"Owen, can I have a word?"

"Sure." The medic followed his boss into his office. "What's up, Doc?"

"You're the doctor." Jack didn't even smile.

"Well, that one went down like a lead balloon. Oh, and probably killed a few people while it was at it…" Owen watched Jack's face closely. Nope, no amusement. Something was up. He wasn't even insulting Owen's jokes…

"Yeah. Whatever. I need you to watch Ianto." It seemed painful for Jack to say it…probably because he wasn't used to needing other people. Not in this sort of thing…

"Why?" Owen asked after going through a few things in his mind quickly.

"You can give me your professional opinion. I think something's up. I need to know what-but don't let Ianto know, okay? Just in case."

"Just in case it's not Ianto." Owen stated what had gone unsaid thoughtfully. "You think that's it? An alien?"

"No. I think something's the matter. But I could be wrong. Ianto…he doesn't seem himself round me anymore. You, now…he trusts you." Owen laughed.

"He hates my guts!"

"You know you're friends really. He knows you have to be a bastard in order for you to cover up your pain."

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"He has his quirks too."

'His suits, right?' Owen almost said. 'The way he hides behind his clothes, his butler duties, that kind of thing, to cover up his pain? The grief you don't even know he hides? Watch him for once, Jack, really watch, the way I do and you'll see…'

Instead he said, "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks." Jack smiled. "Secret, though, okay?"

"Sure, sure."

* * *

Actually, Owen had noticed the change as well. Ianto had been 'off', not acting differently…just…being differently. It wasn't anything you'd notice unless you were really watching. It was the expression in his eyes, the fire that had gone out. The pain that was now visible, that even his suits couldn't hide anymore.

Owen had made up his mind to figure this out anyway. His only problem was that Jack might notice something…

Well. Problem sorted.

He'd start the next day…talk to Ianto, be subtle at first, try and see what subjects hurt him to talk about.

He would help his friend get better from whatever was hurting him.

**Some subtle hints of Owen lusting after Ianto there...I'm not sure if this will turn into Jack/Ianto-which I love-or Owen/Ianto-which I'd like to experiment with. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! Still nor sure on the pairings, this chapter went very Ianto/Owen but we'll see. Sorry that this isn't as long as promised and for the long update time.**

Owen didn't like to admit that he suffered from nightmares. The scientific side of him might argue that it was completely understandable what with everything he'd seen but there was another side that said, quite plainly, don't be such a baby.

Sometimes, when he couldn't sleep, he'd drive his car up to the Torchwood Hub and sit there. He watched it, going over things in his mind. It helped him relax, before he had to go back to being Owen the grumpy git.

Sometimes he saw Ianto leave the Hub early in the morning. The younger man would be smiling to himself. It was the only time when he looked like he was at peace with himself.

Ianto was also always the first to arrive the next morning. Immaculately dressed, of course. He didn't seem to need much sleep.

Gwen was next. She always seemed to enjoy the experience of entering the building, like she couldn't quite believe she was part of this organisation. It still seemed like a game to her.

Tosh did it naturally, getting out of her car as she pretended to chat to someone on her mobile phone. She thought it distracted attention from her. He wondered if she had ever been the centre of attention, if she had always been happy to hide in the shadows.

Owen would time his 'arrival' perfectly. Late enough so he wasn't early, but not too late. It was about 5 minutes after Tosh went in, enough time to become surly.

That evening, he decided not to go to the Hub. He'd just have to try and sleep. He just couldn't get Ianto out of his mind.

"Damned tea-boy," Owen muttered. Sighing heavily he pulled on a jumper before wandering to the living room. He'd have to watch a film or something. As he scanned the rows of DVDs on his shelf he noticed one that he hadn't seen before. When had he bought Brokeback Mountain? Opening it up Owen saw '_Ianto Jones_' written neatly on in marker pen. Remembering that they had all swapped DVDs and that Ianto had bought this as a joke, Owen smiled. The DVD would let him forget Ianto's problems and it was one he hadn't seen before. He hadn't wanted to go and see it because he did care what people thought.

He envied Jack and Ianto, for not caring what people thought of them. He had to control that, control how people viewed him. Even if that was grumpy, at least he knew what they thought.

Groaning, he opened up the case and slipped the DVD in. At the very least, it should get him off to sleep.

Against all expectations however he found himself emerged in the story. He watched the end with baited breath, not even groaning at the kiss like he normally would.

He'd killed a couple of hours but he still had the night to go. And now, whenever he closed his eyes he could see Jack and Ianto kissing.

"Damn gay cowboy film." Owen muttered. The point had been to forget about Ianto and his problems. Knowing that he probably wasn't going to forget about his friend now he figured that the best thing he could do was decide how to approach the problem.

Once he had gone through some subjects that might be the problem in his head he logged on to his computer and got up the medical reports of all the Torchwood staff. Apart from being underweight, Ianto seemed perfectly healthy. Frowning, Owen pulled up his emails and composed a message to Jack.

'_I need to do a health check on Ianto, so may as well make it everyone. Tell them it's routine check ups or something so I'm not just singling him out okay? That includes you Jack._

_If anything happens tell me, any incidents, anything. So I can help him, because honestly, you know you can't. He's too careful around you-' _Owen paused, his fingers hovering above the keyboard. Was that saying too much? It hit him suddenly that he didn't want Jack to help Ianto. He wanted to do it.

Was he…was he jealous?

Dismissing that thought Owen quickly signed off his email and sent it. Then he sat back and started surfing the internet, trying to waste time. Eventually he gave up and drove to the Hub.

Just in time to see Gwen enter. Owen watched Tosh drive up and go in absentmindedly, his mind skipping over thoughts of Ianto, Jack, Brokeback Mountain, Ianto.

Jack and Ianto are together. You can't change that.

Do…do I want to?

Shaking his head again Owen climbed out of his car and entered the Hub. Last one there as usual.

Only something was wrong.

Ianto wasn't there.

"Where is he?" Owen demanded, irrational panic rising in him.

"Who?" Gwen questioned softly.

"Ianto!"

"Oh, love, don't worry I'll make you a coffee…" she soothed him.

"I'm not worried about that…" he exclaimed. Did she really think he was that shallow?

"He's just late, that's all. Maybe he's with Jack." She consoled.

"Is he still in his office?"

She nodded mutely, her eyes confused with Owen's impatience.

'Don't you see!' he wanted to yell. 'Jack's always up! Ianto always gets here before you! Don't you know that?'

"Owen, why exactly do you want to know?"

"I need to talk to Jack."

"If he is in there with Ianto then-"

"Don't worry. Ianto isn't in there."

"How do you know?"

"I…just know, okay Gwen? Oh, by the way, health check today."

"Okay."

Owen ran to Jack's office, knocking urgently before bursting in.

"Where is he?"

"At his home."

"You bugged him?"

"His phone."

"Why?"

"In case he was working for someone else. Making regular trips to a base or something."

Owen nodded; annoyingly, it made sense.

"Why is he late?"

"I don't know. He went same time as Tosh last night, even though I'd asked him to come help me with something…I don't know, Owen. I'm-I'm worried." Jack admitted, eyes downcast.

Owen nodded. "Do we go to his house or wait?"

"If he doesn't turn up, then we go."

Owen nodded again, unhappily. He didn't want to admit that he didn't like leaving Ianto, that he wanted to make sure he was okay. He didn't want Jack to know that he felt that way.

He had to control how people viewed him. The fact that he might fancy Ianto would ruin how Jack thought of him.

Did he fancy Ianto?

"You okay?" Jack said, watching Owen's face.

"Not as stupid as you look."

"Hey, brains and beauty, I got it all." Jack boasted.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I just hope Ianto is."

**So, very Owen/Ianto but...Ianto and Jack are so perfect...maybe I should just do all three like **Raven Sky Costello **suggested. I'll decide by next chapter, promise! There will be loads of Ianto angst next chapter and less Owen because he was only mentioned in this one. I'l try to update quicker!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally decided on a pairing. Hopefully people will like it. Sorry this has taken so long-I couldn't get the chapter right. I think I've managed it now. By the way, the rating will later go up to M. You've been warned. X**

They said that self-harm was an addiction, like drugs or alcohol. That once you started you couldn't stop.

To be honest, he thought that was rubbish.

He used to self harm and he'd liked it. That was before…before he'd discovered there were other ways of controlling your life. He'd read an article in a magazine about someone who simply decided 'this is how people will think of me.' It had seemed such a good idea. Create a mask. Don't show emotion and you can't be hurt.

That was rubbish too. The problem was that the mask starts to become you, or you start to become the mask until you don't know who you are anymore.

Then someone comes along, shoots your girlfriend and starts to become your lover, whilst at the same time unwrapping your personality…

Anyone could become confused.

Because, now, he couldn't tell Jack what was happening. He cared too much.

You were supposed to keep separate from them. So if something happened it wouldn't hurt.

He supposed it was his stubborn streak that refused to let him go for help. He'd got himself into this; he'd get himself out…

No, it wasn't that. It was fear.

* * *

The dialling tone rang twice before Ianto picked it up.

"Yeah?"

"Ianto, hi. It's Owen, y'know, works for Torchwood, you work there? Where the hell are you?" Owen tried to sound really annoyed which was hard when he felt this concerned.

"I'm stuck in traffic. I took a drive last night, the weather was crap, y'know how it is and I stayed the night. Now there's traffic. I would have called earlier but, you know, I lost my phone. I guessed you'd ring. It was down the side of my seat, at least I've got it now but I'll be about half an hour. Tell Jack, would you?"

It wasn't a well thought out lie, really. Normally Owen would have argued with Ianto, picking at his story but something in him didn't want to.

"Half an hour, yeah?"

"More probably, I have to go back to my flat and change and stuff. See you later."

"Is it okay if we get some stuff from your flat? Jack has the key, right?"

"I think he has everyone's keys…" Ianto said absentmindedly. "What do you need from the flat? I can bring it in later…"

"We need it now, Jack says. That's actually why I called…" Owen said, and then regretted it. "No, it's not. It's not like you not to call or something Ianto. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Fine." Ianto said guardedly. Owen could tell why. He'd let slip that it was him who was worried, not just Jack.

"Jack needed to know. Oh…apparently we don't need to break into your flat anymore, mate. See you then." Owen paused. Jack had told him not to call but Owen had been worried. Still. No need to agitate Ianto. Let him think they thought he was stuck in traffic.

"Okay. See you." Ianto ended the call. His throat was dry suddenly and he felt sick. Owen had asked him if he was okay…what did he know? Or suspect?

He tried to reassure himself that he was overreacting but Owen never let on when he was worried or anything like that.

Ianto had tried to make him show his feelings but in the end Owen had, true to form, snapped at him. _"I can't control this any other way, Ianto. This is how I cope. Leave me alone." _

"_But you never show your feelings!"_

"_And you do?"_

It had been a fair point, Ianto had conceded. He never showed how he felt. He'd always thought that one day he'd come in and let them see he was happy, see it radiate off him. Because he had been happy.

He didn't have the option of letting his guard down now. All they'd see was pain.

* * *

"Jack, Ianto's going out of his flat." Tosh reported as she stared at the screen. She looked guilty, worried about what they were doing. "Are you sure this is okay, Jack?"

"Trust me, it's not spying. It's for his own good." Jack reassured her. Owen watched from his corner in disgust. How many times had Jack convinced himself that what he was doing was for someone's own good?

"I'll go." Owen said. The other's looked at him in surprise. "Well, what's he going to think if he comes back and Jack's there? And Tosh, Gwen, I'm sorry but you couldn't do it. I'll go."

Jack looked at him, wondering, just for a moment…No. He was being ridiculous. He pushed the idea to the back of his mind and nodded decisively. Owen could go.

"Fine. You can go. Come into my office for a minute; I'll give you the keys…and I've got directions somewhere…"

Owen followed him, already regretting volunteering. Breaking into Ianto's flat was despicable. However much trouble Ianto was in, the needed to get him to talk first. This way, they'd never win his confidence.

"I'm not happy with this Jack."

"I know." Jack sighed. "Neither am I really…but we need Ianto. We need to make sure he's okay."

"Mmm." Owen agreed. "How long has he been refusing you, Jack?" The question was bluntly asked and Jack wriggled as Owen stared accusingly at him.

"Not that long. About a week before I came to you, why?"

"It took you a week to notice? I thought you couldn't go without sex for more then two days?" Owen accused him. Jack stared at Owen, confused.

"This isn't like you…"

"Just…maybe not noticing hurt Ianto even more. He's never going to tell you what's wrong now…" Owen snarled bitterly. Letting the mask drop for a moment.

Jack was staring at Owen. "You fancy him." He declared suddenly. Owen narrowed his eyes.

"Why would I do that?"

"You do. You don't care normally, do you Owen, you can't care…"

"I can care." Owen yelled, getting to his feet. "I care so much I can't let you see-"

"Knew it." Jack grinned inanely. "Sit down, for Christ sake Owen. I didn't want to do this before. I have to know that you do care."

"What the fuck, Harkness?" Owen demanded nervously.

"When was the last time you got laid, Owen?"

He'd lost count. "Dunno."

"You need sex." Jack's eyes hardened. "Not Ianto. Or at least…not just Ianto…" he hinted strongly. Owen gaped and pushed out his chair.

"You are sick, Harkness. What makes you think I'd want that-!" he shouted. Grabbing the keys and the directions, he strode out of Jack's office.

Furious at himself for nearly kissing Jack, he drove madly to Ianto's flat and let himself in.

When he saw what a state the bed was in his heart dropped.

Seemed Ianto had been cheating on Jack. Why did that make him, Owen, unhappy?

He scanned the room one final time before leaving. He drove himself home.

Fuck Torchwood. Fuck Jack. Fuck Ianto. Jack was right, he needed to get laid.

Ianto's only shagging. He was guilty for Jack.

So why, why was Owen still worried?

**I think the ending might be a bit rushed but when I tried to elaborate I couldn't. So hopefully that was okay...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Apologies for the ridiculously long update time but I've been busy :) This chapter is mainly conversation but I think (hope) that it's okay. **

Ianto Jones ran and ran until, finally, he drew into a park. Reaching a bench he sat down numbly, not noticing until it was too late that there was someone else on the bench. He scowled to himself as he realised that he probably appeared very suspicious, sitting down randomly next to a young teenage girl. And he couldn't get up now…

"Hello," he said nonchalantly.

She glared at him. "What?"

"Never mind," he said quickly. A silence fell between them as Ianto wondered whether or not she was going to move.

Glancing over at the 16 or so girl Ianto noticed hesitantly that she was crying. As he tried to decide if he should attempt to comfort her his phone buzzed. Sighing, he flipped it up angrily.

"What?" he hissed.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Jack shouted.

"What do you mean?"

"Where are you?"

"Stuck in traffic, surely Owen told you?"

"Ri-i-ight." Jack drawled. "So, tell me really. Why are you sitting in a park?"

A wave of anger hit Ianto. Shaking his head in disbelief he stated bitterly: "You bugged me."

Something in his tone told Jack he had gone too far. "I...uh, I was worried..."

"You. Bugged. Me." Ianto started searching his pockets, trying to find the device. Suddenly it hit him. He stripped the plastic back off his phone and looked inside. There. A flashing light.

"Yan?" Jack sounded worried. "I was worried, I'm sorry, just...come into work, and we can chat when Owen gets back..."

Ianto removed the phone from his ear slowly. Suddenly he drew back his arm and the phone went flying into the pond.

The girl watched him curiously. When he remained immobile, staring at the water she tentatively reached out and patted him on the arm. He turned his head sharply and she drew back, scared. He smiled though, and she relaxed.

"You're crying."

"So are you."

"Who was that?"

"My boss." His voice was flat, she noticed.

"They bugged you? Why?"

He ignored her.

"Are you running away from them?" the girl asked him.

"I can't…I can't…"he shuddered and suddenly started to cry, the tears flowing easily. "He bugged me! How could he do that, he bugged me…"

"You said." She said lightly. "Are you okay?"

"Are you?" he demanded. "I'm supposed to be the adult here, come on, are you okay?" Trying to take control again, Ianto? When you've let go?

"Not really. That's why I'm crying."

"Run away?"

She nodded dumbly and started to cry again. "I…I don't know what I'm going to do…" she sobbed uncontrollably. Tentatively he put an arm round her and hugged her gently.

"What's the matter…?"

"Joni."

"What's the matter Joni?"

"I…" she sniffed. "I can't tell you. I shouldn't even be talking to you. I should go."

"Please, I promise I won't do anything. I won't turn you in." he reassured her gently.

"I love my best friend." She said quickly, going red and hiding her face.

"Girl?" he questioned.

"Girl. Please, don't hate me, I don't know what to do…" she cried.

"Here." He handed her a tissue.

You don't hate me?"

"Should I?"

"Everyone else does."

He hugged her again, feeling sorrow for this poor, confused girl. "Who?"

"Well, I haven't told anyone. But everyone always calls each other gay and stuff and I can't tell her, she'd hate me and then I couldn't even be her friend anymore…"

"Trust me. I know how you feel but they'll understand." He swallowed. "Tell a few people at first, who you trust. Don't run away from who you are…" his voice trailed off as he remembered that was exactly what he was doing.

She nodded, unable to speak and hugged him back before jogging off slowly. Ianto watched her go wistfully, smiling.

The voice behind him brought him back to reality.

"Excellent advice. Ianto, please, come back to the Hub with me."

He didn't say anything.

"Please Ianto; I need to know what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong." Ianto insisted, still watching the girl. Jack snorted behind him.

"Sure. Where's Owen, Ianto? He went to your flat, where is he? Do you know?"

Jack's words hit Ianto hard. He turned around, panicking suddenly. "He…went to my flat…?"

"Problem…?" Jack asked cautiously.

Ianto stared at him. "I have to go." Without waiting for an answer he turned and started to run towards the main road. He could hear Jack running after him but he sprinted and soon lost him.

* * *

Owen watched the TV screen. There was a film on, some rubbish but he wasn't really bothered.

What was bothering him was this fixation he seemed to have on Ianto.

His phone rang suddenly, jolting him. He answered it, grunting like he normally did. It was jack, gabbling on about Ianto, obviously panicking.

"He just started to run, Owen, I told him you went to his flat and he just ran and I don't know what to do, Owen, what if he kills himself or something? I couldn't stand it and something's up but he won't talk to me Owen, I need him to talk but I keep missing it and I'm worried Owen, really worried, I shouldn't be this worried, not this worried, and I know why it's because of us, y'know but still, not this worried…" Jack rambled on; getting Owen gradually even more worried himself.

"Calm down, Jack. Please. Something's up, yeah, but he's not that stupid, he'll come to his senses, leave him be. Please." Owen tried to console Jack, not letting on how he felt.

"Did you see anything at his flat?" Jack asked desperately.

Owen cut the connection. He'd just looked outside and there stood Ianto.

"Speak of the devil." Owen muttered.

Ianto ran inside once the door was opened and, as he opened his mouth to ask him if he was okay, shout at him, maybe even cry with relief, he wasn't sure which, Owen felt himself being kissed by Ianto.

"I-what the-what the fuck-"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I had to get you to listen to me." Ianto said through his tears. "I had to shut you up. You're in danger, Owen. Believe me."

**Slight cliffhanger there, sorry. This story is going to be Ianto/Jack/Owen...but I'm also going to do some Janto fluff because everyone loves it and also some Owen/Ianto. If these pairings put you off, sorry but it's what I want to write.**


	5. Chapter 5

****

Wow! I'm really, really sorry for the long update time but I've had a lot going on. I'm also sorry that some people aren't going to read anymore because of the pairing, but I hope that this chapter is okay for the people who are still reading!

Owen stood numbly, his fingers still touching his lips.

"Danger." He repeated disbelievingly. Just speaking automatically while he thought of what to say.

"Yes, look, Owen, I can't explain but you have to trust me. Please"

"I don't."

"Don't what?" Ianto asked desperately. He was already regretting kissing Owen but he had been panicking, going over Jack's words in his head as he ran to Owen's flat. 'He went to your flat, where is he?'

"I thought you were dead." Ianto said suddenly, realising just how stupid that sounded.

"Ianto, listen. Calm down, mate. Just…tell Jack that you're cheating on him, okay? Stop this. Please, Ianto, confide in us by all means but just…stop this."

Ianto stared at him, and then snorted suddenly. "Look at you, still touching your lips like an idiot. Sex crazed. Just like Jack." He breathed in sharply and Owen saw that he was close to tears. "I can't do that anymore."

"Listen, Ianto. Torchwood is mad; we all need stability from something. If it's guilt, don't worry about it. You should have a life." Owen encouraged. Still, something nagged him. Would Ianto have kissed him like that if he was in a relationship?

Ianto sighed. Still, something made Owen think that he was close to breaking down. "You don't understand."

"Then help us to." Owen sighed. "Look, I'm not being cheesy but, please. I know I'm a git and Jack acts like nothings wrong but-"

"No."

Owen blinked at the interruption. "Pardon?"

"You're not 'a git'. I can see that. Don't act with me, Owen-"

"Don't lie to me, Ianto." Owen snapped back.

"I can't tell you why, just trust me, you're in danger."

"Tell me why." Owen repeated stubbornly.

"I can't!" Ianto hissed, suddenly losing his temper. "Just listen to me. You. Are. In. Danger. Because. You. Went. To. My. Flat. So, Goddammit it Owen, I am not letting you get hurt!"

Owen screwed up his face in thought. Eventually he said, flatly; "Are you in danger Ianto? Or are you the danger?"

Ianto recoiled from him sharply. "How…" he whispered, "how could you think that?"

Owen rolled his eyes. Ianto was either suffering overtime from guilt-and this was the opinion Owen was trying to cling on to, desperately-or there was trouble. Big trouble. Ianto had let slip of his preciously constructed identity, the mask that had held throughout Lisa's death and Jack's disappearance…and he was desperately trying to get his life back together.

"You're not…cheating on Jack…" Owen said out loud. "Seriously, you're in trouble? But your bed…oh my god…" he looked sharply at Ianto. "You're not…Ianto, please say you're not being raped…"

Ianto looked at him then shook his head. Owen studied him cautiously, unsure whether or not to believe him.

"Then who did you shag last night?" Owen demanded. He knew he should probably shut up about this but he wouldn't let it go.

Ianto looked annoyed. "Can't we let this go? I think the safest place is the Hub right now…"

"I'm not going anywhere until I know." Owen objected.

"I can't tell you."

"Wait…if you're not cheating on Jack and you're not, y'know, then it must have been Jack? I knew you two were together, mate, it's no secret-"

"I can hardly be cheating on Jack, can I Owen? We're not 'together', we're not in a relationship, and he doesn't feel anything for me. So how can I be cheating on him?"

Owen stared at his lips, too stunned to speak. All thoughts of danger slipped out of his head as he tried to concentrate.

"Fuck this," he muttered and gave in to the lust. Leaning forwards, he kissed the other man suddenly, letting his old frustration and pain carry him away.

* * *

Jack paced the Hub, fully aware that Tosh was watching him anxiously but refusing to say anything. His worry for Ianto was merged with his concern that they might just have got into something that they didn't what to dabble in. Whatever Ianto was caught up in-and it obviously was something from the way he reacted when Jack mentioned that Owen was in his flat-it was something bad.

There was only one thing he could really do. He would have to go see Ianto's flat for himself…

Well, what was the worst that could happen? He could die or something? Jack chuckled darkly to himself, making Tosh jump with surprise.

"Jack? I-where are you going?"

"I'm going for a walk. You're in charge, Toshiko. Don't let me down." He grinned as he walked away.

Tosh watched him go, concerned. "Be careful Jack." She whispered. "Something's wrong…"

As soon as he was out of sight she logged on to her computer and brought up Ianto's phone record. Activating the secondary bug she had planted in all of their phones-the ultra high tech, water, electric and wear proof bug she had created-she found the location Ianto's phone was at. The result made her sit up in surprise.

Ianto's phone was in his flat, not sitting at the bottom of the river.

She tried to tap further into the records to see how it had got there but something stopped her.

The computers groaned as she tried to force her way into the records but nothing else happened.

Frowning, she decided to call Jack.

It didn't dial. She tried Gwen. Nothing. Panicking slightly, she tried Ianto's phone, then Owen's. Still, the results were the same.

Trying to stay calm she walked over to the locked doors and entered the entry code. Soon, her worst suspicions were confirmed.

She was trapped.

**Slightly different to how I planned but I think it's okay. X**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry how short this chapter is; really it's half a chapter but I decided to leave it there. The other half should be up in around 4 days, depending on homework. Thanks for the lovely reviews!**

"For god's sake," Ianto whispered. "This isn't helping Owen. Just…listen to me…"

"Not enjoying this, tea-boy?" Owen asked, slurring his words slightly.

"You know…that's not…what I meant…" Ianto tried to concentrate. "No! Please, Owen…" his words trailed off and he started to moan.

"Aaw," Owen said, pouting. "I thought Jack was shagging you? You'd have thought you'd be a bit…better…" he was enjoying getting the younger man frustrated, he could see how turned on Ianto was…but he was still resisting…

"I…fuck, Owen!"

"I plan to." Owen said glibly.

"No…no. Just…come on. To the Hub. It's safe-"

"Jack's there…" Owen whispered. "Is that what you want, Ianto? Jack?"

"It's safe. Come on, Owen." Ianto pleaded.

Reluctantly, Owen kissed Ianto hard and handed him his trousers. "Let's go…quickly, before I lose the mood…" he growled. Ianto rewarded him with a smile, turning Owen on even more. He had always drawn the line at rape, knowing as a doctor what it did to people but Ianto was really affecting him…

* * *

Jack paused opposite Owen's house, surprised. He'd taken a different route to the one he normally took to Ianto's house, not intentionally. He frowned, thinking about Owen's surprised reaction to Jack's little offer.

"He fancies Ianto, he has to have me," Jack muttered protectively. Ianto…was his. In a way that meant Jack could be unfaithful to him, but Ianto couldn't go out whilst he was with Jack…

"Damn!" Jack swore as he realised that he was actually jealous on Ianto's behalf. "Casual sex and no-one gets hurt," he said under his breath. Shaking his head of troublesome thoughts he started walking again, still looking at Owen's house from the corner of his eye.

He froze as the door opened. Hiding in the shadows he watched as Owen came out, followed by Ianto.

"You bastard," Jack cursed, realisation taking hold of him. "He told me you didn't know where Ianto was…shagging him all the time, where you? Got a crush on the tea-boy, Owen? Was there anything even at the flat? Or was it all a little plan you two created? Trying to save my feelings?"

He ran on, heading towards Ianto's flat. He'd take a look inside, just to check there was nothing there. Ianto had seemed genuinely worried…and Jack knew enough to accept the fact that he might have jumped to the wrong conclusion.

Images of Owen and Ianto, tinged with longing, kept creeping into his mind.

* * *

"Override doors. Toshiko Sato, Torchwood ID SC4TRWA, override doors. Command." Tosh tried the verbal override in desperation. When nothing happened she changed her tactic.

"I demand contact with whoever has locked these doors!" she cried. "This is Torchwood Three, represented by Toshiko Sato. Are you in trouble?"

Nothing but static.

Her options exhausted, she collapsed back into her chair and tried to think logically. Jack was in possible danger. Ianto was involved in something harmful. Owen had possibly discovered what, or maybe already knew. She was trapped, with no way of attracting attention. Gwen had gone home early and had no clue about what had been going on other then what they knew at the beginning: Ianto was in possible trouble. Owen had gone to investigate.

Gwen was their only possible hope, until something new turned up. She would have to decide to go and check on Ianto, or return to the Hub. Recalling her orders from Jack to go and spend time with Rhys that was unlikely.

There must be a way out of this.

Closing her eyes again, Toshiko returned to her thinking.


	7. Chapter 7

**Another short chapter...but some good news: i know have an actual plan! It's all in rough at the moment but I'm working on the next chapter now. And it will be a full chapter this time!**

"Right, Tea-boy. Time's up. What's this 'danger' you speak of?" Owen asked. Ianto just smiled secretively as he drove.

"Can't tell you. Sorry."

"Ianto, please-" Owen stopped, cutting himself short. He never said please. It was part of his mask, part of controlling people's impressions of him. It had been automatic, just then. He couldn't remember when he'd last said please.

"Owen, I can't tell you." Ianto replied, sounding genuinely sincere. Owen doubted it. Ianto was too good at hiding things, just like he was too good at making people believe he didn't care…

He sighed heavily. Ianto looked at him, surprised. "You okay?"

"I can't believe how shit this life is, you know? I mean…we chase aliens for a living. Our boss shags anything-" Ianto flinched here-"To try and forget the fact that he's immortal, and responsible for a hell of a lot of pain. I'm not even sure that I'm not the biggest git on the planet anymore because that's what I've been saying, and you're so bloody messed up inside that you're actually letting people notice. None of us can get a girlfriend/boyfriend without them being some source of danger, or mad, and we've all resorted to casual sex as a way of control…shit, Ianto."

They drove on in silence, pain and loss keeping them apart. General lust didn't really help, either.

* * *

Jack sat on the roof, miserably looking over Cardiff. Images of Ianto's bed, mixed with ones of Owen and Ianto kept creeping into his head. Was that why Owen had offered to go to the flat? And had Ianto just been acting odd out of guilt?

"Not like I had any claim on the fucking boy anyway." Jack muttered. "And he was about the only kid in this city Owen hadn't screwed yet…"

There had been nothing else of interest in the flat, except the dirty bed. Jack had looked, trying to make himself believe there still might be something there…but nothing.

"Better go back to the Hub…" Jack thought out loud, making no effort to move.

* * *

"One…urgh, no, nine…" Tosh muttered, trying to concentrate on the super-fiendish Sudoku. She could feel panic rising, just below the surface and her efforts to quell it had proved unsuccessful.

"Please Jack, help me." She whispered, starting to cry. "I'm stuck, someone, please…"

A loud bang came from behind her. She jumped in fright, cowering in her chair. "Who's there?" she called nervously. "Hello?"

"Tosh, sweetheart." Owen's voice called. "You okay babe?"

"Owen, thank god you're here. I couldn't get out…how did you get in?" she stammered.

"The normal way…" he replied, sounding alarmed. "Sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Ianto with you?"

"Ianto? No, why?"

"Uhh…no worries. Thought he would be, that's all. You know, 'coz of everything…"

"Yeah. Well, I left him at his flat. Thought he needed some time off."

"I agree. He has been acting oddly, hasn't he? Jack went off, to the flat I think, to check it out himself…"

"To…to Ianto's flat?" Owen questioned.

"Yes, that's what I just said isn't it? That's okay, right? I told him you didn't find anything but what do I know?"

"Hey, don't be like that. You should have gone with him, you could have helped him. Maybe spot the vital clue, huh?" Owen protested gently. She started to reply, smiling softly-then she froze.

Someone was banging outside, trying to get in. "Tosh, open up, me and Tea-boy are freezing our arses off out here-"

Trembling, she looked at Owen. "That's Owen…" she whispered, thinking of a plan. "So who are you…?"

**Drumroll, please! Not how I imagined this story...but I couldn't stop. It's all part of the plan...X**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so, so sorry! That's a stupid length of time since I updated but I've been to Wales, had my birthday, been ill and I've been reading 'the Writers Tale.' I hope this is okay anyway!**

Tosh was really panicking now. She was trapped. There was a copy of Owen trapped inside with her. Ianto and Owen were outside.

So, get Ianto and Owen to get help. And keep the copy of Owen away.

"TOSH!" Owen rattled on the outside again. "Let us in!"

"I can't, Owen!" she yelled back. "And you're in here with me!"

"Shut up, Tosh," the copy of Owen said, cruelly. It still sounded like him…it still was him, surely? No, no, no…it was a copy. Was Ianto a copy too? Oh, god, was Owen outside with a copy of Ianto?

"The flat…" Tosh said, beginning to piece it all together now. "There was something at the flat? It made you? And…a copy of Ianto, that's why he's been acting strange…"

"Always the clever one, aren't you? The geek. The outsider." The Owen-clone pressed its point home, Tosh trying hard to remember that this was not Owen.

"So…Ianto #2 came to work, here. It wasn't programmed for Jack, though, was it? Or…was that our Ianto? He didn't know what had happened, didn't want Jack to be infected or whatever…but he'd get help, Ianto, wouldn't he? So…it stopped him getting help…stopped him talking about it, a defence mechanism…Owen went. Ianto was horrified…because he knew Owen would be infected too, and he couldn't say anything. I'm right so far?" she said, working out loud as ideas came to her.

"But the copy of Ianto was at his flat or something? Learning from him? But Owen's copy had to follow him, it couldn't stay hidden?"

"Clever Tosh, clever." Owen #2 said, smirking. "Not for me, though, brains, is it? That's where you failed, Toshiko, that's where you always failed…"

"Shut up…" Tosh whispered. She knew she was stuck, she had figured out what must have happened but this Owen was telling her everything she hadn't wanted to hear.

"They're quiet aren't they? They've abandoned you Tosh…just like everyone did…"

Tosh broke down into tears. She was filled with resentment and fear because this Owen was exactly like Owen. The pain, the anger, the bitterness.

She didn't think that it might only have scratched the surface of what Owen was actually like. She just knew that, surely, this thing had Owen's mind? Was this what Owen thought of her? Oh, God…

* * *

"What does she mean?" Owen whispered to Ianto. "I'm in there, what the hell is that about?"

"It's…" Ianto tried to explain everything: the thing in his flat, the copy of him that had watched and mimicked him, getting ready, it assured him, to take his place. It had said it was a disease but Ianto had found, after trying to tell Jack, that it was pointless trying to talk about it. He couldn't. So, he'd avoided physical contact, in order not to pass it on. It was only when he'd realised it must actually be in his flat, that you had to enter the room that it was too late. People had noticed.

His clone had been going out. Getting laid, it had explained to Ianto. The mess in his flat was awful. Ianto's clone hadn't seemed to inherit his penchant for cleanliness or order.

Now his clone was gone, Owen's was in with Tosh, Jack possibly had a clone too-and he couldn't explain a thing to Owen.

And, he really needed to piss.

"It's what?" Owen found himself watching Ianto, waiting for an explanation. Well, he was watching Ianto's eyes. God, those eyes…

"I can't tell you." Ianto finally managed to stammer out. "Aliens. Clones. Flat."

"Okay…" Owen said, stringing Ianto's words together and coming out with a conclusion of shorts. "We can't…do anything?"

"No…block…" Ianto explained. The obvious strain of talking about it was showing-Ianto had gone pale and shaky. Owen made him lie down, worried.

"Okay, so we wait for Jack…or help, okay? Don't think about, y'know…" Owen suddenly found he couldn't say it either. "Well, that, okay?"

"What shall I think about then?"

"I don't know," Owen sighed. He didn't really sound grumpy, just sad. Tired and sad. "I've lost it, Ianto. I've lost my, my control. I've started to care too much to pretend I don't. I…Ianto, Torchwood's so painful…" he broke off on the start of a sob. "I don't know what to do…"

"Just…think about something else…"

"Like what?"

"Like this…" Ianto was murmuring, and before Owen knew it they were kissing again…

It wasn't, could never be, love. Because Owen didn't think he could love again. But he did care for Ianto, never mind Jack because Ianto was here, now and they couldn't help Tosh anyway…

* * *

Jack wondered if he should retcon himself away. He'd contemplated it, taking away all his memories of everything, and more. So he'd just…go back. He'd heard about it, back in his time. There was a scientist who had retconned himself past his lifespan, into the past, as it were. He'd gone back to basics, eating and drinking but nothing else. Nothing human. Jack could do it. Live out eternity as a primeval beast…

He wouldn't see the world evolve. He wouldn't meet people he had yet to meet. He wouldn't fall in love, and watch them die. He wouldn't see the Doctor again, and lose him again. He wouldn't care anymore.

So, Ianto had Owen now? Who gives a shit? Not me, I can have anyone. Straight many, gay woman, weevils…if one person slips through my net, why should it worry me?

Because it's Ianto Jones?

Jack knew he didn't love Ianto. He didn't love anyone at the moment…but he enjoyed Ianto's company. He made for a great night. As, he imagined, did Owen…

A plan began to form in his mind. He hadn't threesomed for a while. Never with Ianto…and knowing the tea-boy, knowing how good he was…

Jack could see many great nights. Once he'd told Ianto he knew why he had been acting strangely, that he was simply relieved it wasn't complicated. Then he could suggest that the three of them went out. Take it from there.

Oh, yeah.

The smile was wiped off Jack's face again when he saw the other Jack step out. Even without thinking Jack shot it three times. It fell down quite dead.

A minute later, while Jack was inspecting it for signs of alien identification, it got up again.

"Perfect copy," it said, grinning evilly. Way too evilly, it was actually kind of funny. Like a cartoon villain.

"I can't die." It said. "And I can control you. I'm stronger then my brothers, oh yes, because you made me Jack. And something else made you…"

Jack was confused and frightened when the creature reached out with its mind and enveloped Jack in time.

Trying not to lose his mind, Jack could only call out his team's names endlessly. "Ianto, Owen, Gwen, Tosh, Ianto, Owen, Gwen, Tosh, IantoOwenGwenToshiantoowengwentoshiantoowengwentoshiantooweniantoiantoianto…"

**Thanks to everyone who's still actually reading! Reviewing would be even better (hint hint...)**

**Love and apologies, gaia-x-goddess**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, finally, an update! This chapter's for Kiki...:) Enjoy, and thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

He had known the power of time. He had felt it before, just for a split second, swirling through the time vortex clinging to the TARDIS. And once before, when the power of the Bad Wolf had enveloped him.

He felt it now. The pain and the happiness that had ever existed, and would ever exist. He saw everyone's pain and he felt everyone's sadness. The names slipped from his lips as he fell to the ground. The other Jack watched him, mercilessly.

"You have this power, you know. Time created you. You created me…you always had this power. But you wouldn't use it, you would show-" the other Jack sneered, disgusted-"you would show mercy."

'Don't lose it,' something in Jack urged. 'Fight it.' Jack gasped, clinging on to the thought, still trying not to get carried away by the time…oh, right, that was funny, wasn't it? He'd made a joke?

Jack giggled feebly, suddenly breaking the deafening silence. The other Jack raised an eyebrow, suddenly cautious.

"Time made me," Jack spat out. "That doesn't mean it can control me." He breathed heavily, conscience that he would soon black out.

"It can control them though." His clone whispered, menacingly. "We'll take them over. Like we've done with your little friends…it all started with him."

"Ianto?" Jack croaked. "Owen…?"

"It's his fault. Ianto's." The clone told him, gleefully. It started running away; Jack couldn't tell where it was going because he was fading...and the last words on his lips were "not Ianto…"

* * *

"That will do." Owen said, slightly breathlessly. Ianto looked up, confused.

"What?"

"That'll do. To think about." Owen explained, smiling. "Ianto…"

"Yes?"

"Look…I'll admit I'm attracted to you. And you to me."

"Obviously."

"But…" Owen paused, not really sure what to say. "Well…"

"Fuck this." Ianto spat suddenly. "I know, I know. 'We can't have a relationship, this can't be anything,' whatever the fuck you want to say. Jack made that mistake too. I don't want a relationship, Owen, alright? Sex, yeah. But we're gonna die soon, what's the point? Why do you think I was shagging Jack? Because I love him? Don't be so naïve Owen, I don't want a fucking relationship anymore because with Torchwood they don't fucking work! I just want-" he stopped suddenly, embarrassed. Owen paused, embarrassed and angry at himself.

"Ianto?" he asked tentatively.

"Sorry. Look, don't mistake me for that, okay Owen? I can't do that relationship thing anymore. Seeing someone regularly, fine. I care for Jack, I care for you but I don't love you. I don't want to love you, I just-"

"Yeah. I know." Owen's tone held sympathy for Ianto as the younger man rubbed his face wearily, trying to disguise the tear marks. "Look-just come here. We don't want you getting cold, do we? We should…think of a plan or something…"

* * *

Tosh was getting uneasy, waiting for help. She hated being so powerless. The other Owen was wandering about the Hub. She couldn't physically tackle it…and when she had tried to shoot it, telling herself that it wasn't really Owen, it was alien it had looked at her, with Owen's eyes. And spoken with Owen's voice. And at the same time, as she was gathering up the courage to shoot something that looked so like him it had taken her gun.

She was waiting for the other Owen, the real one, but he was obviously still outside with Ianto. Poor Ianto, she thought. He must have been so scared, all this time, thinking it was him…

And Jack? What would a clone of Jack's be like? She'd asked Owen #2 but he'd just looked at her scornfully. Like Owen did sometimes, the real one. But this was the real one. It had his mind.

"All along," it was whispering, "all along, he never liked you. They didn't. Did you think you'd found friends, Tosh? Did you really? They just needed you, just like everyone has always needed your brains. It wasn't you they wanted."

"It was. We're friends. They don't hate me…"

"But they do, Tosh. Everyone does."

She turned away, trying not to let her eyes blur with tears again. But it kept on muttering, whispering to her what was surely the truth.

* * *

Jack remembered the future. He could recall the end of the universe and the day the human race came into contact with aliens, properly, not just trying to kill something. The first alien and human baby. The 51st century…

He'd never pretended to understand it. If you thought about that too much, it could drive you crazy. Even the Doctor didn't understand it, Jack thought.

But as he was walking, almost unsteadily through the streets of Cardiff, trying to wipe away the dizziness that came with being encased in time, he knew that the future he'd seen could change. Anytime, the people he knew he was yet to know could be wiped out. The future wasn't certain. It could change here. It could be wiped out know, with these alien clones…and it was all Ianto's fault?

His young lover? His friend, his employee? Ianto?

Jack let out a groan, earning him some odd looks from passers by. One young women came up to him, looking wary but sympathetic.

"Um…sorry but…are you okay…?" she asked, flinching slightly as Jack turned to study her.

"Yes. Thank you, yes I'm fine."

"Oh, alright then, sorry to have bothered you."

"No…it's okay. Please, don't worry. I'm Captain Jack Harkness, who are you?"

"I'm…" she hesitated.

"You don't have to say-" Jack said, already turning away. She thought he was trying to pick her up. Normally he might have considered it. She was pretty, very tall with long brown hair. But right now, he had more important things on his mind. And she was too young, anyway.

"I'm Kiki." She told him, eventually.

"Kiki?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, for coming up. Most people wouldn't do that. But hey, are you okay?" he asked as he realised she wasn't even wearing a coat. "It's cold, y'know."

"I'm looking for my friend." She explained. "I think she's run away…" she sounded so miserable Jack felt genuinely sorry for her.

"Well, I'm Police. Sort of. If we can help, call me. But I'm sure she'll come back."

"She wasn't very happy." Kiki found herself explaining. "She never said anything. But I could see it, she wasn't very happy. I'll call if she doesn't turn up, then?" she took Jack's offered card. "Her names Joni Weller, please-"

"Joni?" he asked sharply. The girl Ianto had been talking too, in the park? Kiki nodded. Jack grinned.

"Don't worry. I think she was just going to sort things out in her head, then come on home. She was upset though, you're right. What she's going to do is very brave." He told her.

"How'd you know?" she asked, bewildered.

"Just do. Look after her."

"Thanks." She said, still confused.

"Nah, its okay. Thank you." He said, before running off again.

Kiki stared after him, confused. Her hands closed around his card, before she turned and walked away slowly.

**Hope it was okay...please review! X**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner! But I've been busy-its been christmas!-and I finally managed to eat the last of my christmas chocolate and get a move on with writing this!**

Tosh tried not to tremble as she stirred the soup. Owen-no, not Owen but Owen's clone, she reminded herself- watched her. She tried to ignore him, to forget that he was there…but somehow his eyes-Owen's eyes-drew her attention to him.

"Are-are you…hungry?" she asked weakly. He looked surprised, before he sneered again.

"This body needs to eat. But why would I want your food Toshiko? Why would I want to eat what you've touched?"

"Shut up…" she whispered. "Just shut up, Owen-"

"Owen?" he-it-said, grinning evilly.

"No! Not Owen-not, not Owen, you're not Owen you're his clone-"

"And what's a clone but a perfect copy, Tosh?" he asked gently, coming closer, still sneering at her.

"Owen, no-"

She didn't deny it anymore, that this was Owen. So as he came closer and closer and she could smell his breath, it was Owen's name she called out pleadingly, asking him to stop, wanting Jack to save her, or anyone, please…

* * *

…and it was Owen who heard her call his name. He and Ianto jumped up, panicking. They had been trying to think of a plan but their spirits were down, it was cold out here and the whole task seemed impossible.

"Tosh!" he yelled, scared for her. "Tosh, are you okay?"

"Tosh!" Ianto bellowed beside him. "Tosh!"

"What's the matter?" a voice came from behind them.

"Jack!" Ianto gasped, relieved. "There's…ugh…" he tried to find the words to explain it but found he couldn't say it. "Owen's in there with Tosh…" he muttered weakly, before falling into Owen's arms.

"Rest there…" Owen encouraged. He looked straight at Jack. "Thank god you're here Jack, we're in trouble. There's…a block…can't say it...sorry."

"Right…" Jack drawled. "Ianto said you were in there but you're out here? So, what, there's a copy of you in there? Like Ianto? That's what the matter with him was?" He started pacing up and down as he worked it out. "So, what's the problem?"

"Tosh is in there!" Owen exclaimed.

"Like I said. What's the problem?" Jack said, still smiling that little half smile, the one Owen had never been quite sure what it meant.

"Oh…" Owen realised as Jack came closer and closer, still smiling…and then he wasn't only there anymore. He wasn't lying on the ground outside the Hub clutching Ianto, he was everywhere in all of time and he was screaming and screaming and he could hear Jack's cruel, cruel laughter…

* * *

Kiki ran through the streets, clutching at the tiny slip of cardboard she had been given and wondering about the strange man who had given it to her. What he had said, what he had meant-and his eyes…

She shuddered, partly from the cold, partly from remembering him. It wasn't that he had been bad, she was sure of it. It was more like…he was so powerful…

Shaking her head from this nonsense she turned the corner and stood outside Joni's house. She was about to knock when she withdrew her hands from the door knocker. A hand had touched her on the shoulder, lightly. She turned, panic rising in her throat.

"Hello," said a pleasant welsh voice. She only had a few seconds to study the handsome young Welshman, to see the odd way he stood in his suit, as if he wasn't used to it, before he held something to her nose and she took a breath to shout for help…and found herself falling…

* * *

He smiled at the smallness of Cardiff as he walked along. He and Ianto helping two girls, the girls connected, the men connected…

His boss at the time agency had told him, once, when he was young and cocky that 'everyone is connected'. It had been in effort to stop the young Jack using people for his own advantage, to try and teach him that he'd get what was coming for him…

"Fuck that." Jack muttered under his breath, scowling at the memory. He'd been punished in life, that was true, and heaven knows he'd done enough bad things in his life…he didn't even know what he might have done in those two years…

Maybe this was all a punishment for that time. Maybe what he'd done was so bad-and it could have been-that all of this, becoming immortal, meeting the Doctor then being discarded for what he had become was all punishment? Then what about the good times, Jack? He thought despairingly. Your team. Your friends. All the lovers and all the laughs over the years…there's been quite a few, hasn't there? And there's so much more to come…

So go and help them, Jack! The voice hissed and Jack jumped in surprise as he realised that his friends were in danger. He started to run, angry with himself for not going to them straight away…and hoping that it wasn't too late.

"I mean, clones are so hard to deal with, you don't know who you've got…" he muttered as he ran. "At least when it's green dinosaurs you know what you're aiming at…!"

"I beg your pardon?" called a man. Jack looked over at grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry! Didn't realise I was talking out loud! I'm, er, writing a book!" he called, and carried on.

"Bloody writers…" the man grumbled. "Bloody writers with their bloody green dinosaurs…!"

**Again, I'm sorry for taking so long! I've been in Wales (again.) I love wales, reminds me of Torchwood...X**


	11. Chapter 11

**Again, sorry for the wiat between updates. I'm going to try to finish this off soon, I promise. Thank you so much to anyone who still is actually reading, this is for you! **

Kiki gasped as she became conscious. Once her head had cleared and she had become able of rational thought, she tested the bonds that held her. Realising she was stuck, she looked around the room, looking for answers.

It was messy, smelt a bit stale, as if it hadn't been aired for a few days. The man was sitting on a chair, looking at her.

"Hello!" he said cheerfully. "You couldn't just…say something for me, could you?"

"Why?" snapped Kiki and immediately wished she hadn't. You idiot, she thought, this man needs you to say something so you're safe whilst you don't and what do you do…?

"Ah…so I can assimilate it…" came a voice from behind her. It was a voice she recognised, not one that she could place as belonging to any of her friends or family but…so familiar…

Then she gasped in astonishment, and fear, as she stepped out behind the young man.

"But-that's me-" she stuttered, confused and scared. "You cloned me? That's illegal…" she trailed off.

"So is kidnapping…" shrugged the young man. " You can stay here now, and we'll see if we need you again later…if plan E goes to plan, you will have been our fourth success, and our first in this amount of time!" he seemed genuinely keen that Kiki should be excited about this prospect, for reasons that she couldn't understand.

She shivered in her bonds and hoped that the Police would come soon…maybe that man in the coat…she still had his card after all…not that she had a phone, or any way of getting off this chair…

Kiki sighed and closed her eyes, trying to keep the fear away.

* * *

Owen knew, somewhere, that he was screaming. He'd heard people scream like this before, a high, animal scream that was perhaps the purest of instincts. A scream of pure fear. Ianto was probably screaming like that as well…

Suddenly the images and feelings and pain blurred into one and he was there, on the floor, Ianto besides him, tied up. Jack's clone was looking down at him with hatred in his eyes.

"I'll finish you off later." He whispered before running off, impossibly fast.

Owen groaned and threw up. He slipped into the pile of vomit as he fell unconscious, joining Ianto in sleep.

* * *

Jack's heart leapt when he saw Owen and Ianto outside the Hub. His first thought should have been for their safety but, oddly enough, he was just jealous. Then he came to his senses and saw they were unconscious and tied up. He ran over to them quickly, and loosened their bonds, resting them in a more comfortable position. "Come on, wake up…" he muttered as he splashed their faces with cold water, rinsing their mouths. Suddenly Owen spluttered and then, without warning, heaved. Jack ignored it and held Owen carefully in his warm embrace until Owen was done.

"You alright?"

"Get away from me…" Owen managed to whisper. "Or just kill me now…"

"It's okay…" Jack whispered, feeling strangely saddened that Owen couldn't tell that it was him. "It's me, the real me."

"Jack…" Owen whispered. Jack lowered him down and watched him drift off to sleep again. Then he went over to Ianto.

"Ianto, you awake?" he said, smoothing Ianto's hair down. There was no answer, until, ten minutes later, Ianto's eyes flickered open and he too vomited.

"Hey, hey…" Jack whispered, holding Ianto as he had held Owen. "It's me, you're okay. I know what's going on, I think I've figured it out. We'll wait till you're both better, then we'll make a plan…come on. You're fine…" he carried on talking comfortingly until long after Ianto had fallen back into sleep. He was afraid that he might start to cry.

* * *

Despite all the pain, Jack had prepared himself for forever. He'd tried not to get too close to people, he had found ways of getting rich, he enjoyed himself with one night stands and with lovers; he had found a way to spend forever peacefully. There was pain, of course, when he did get too close and someone died, when he had died and come back, those awful moment when he missed people from the past…he had thought of countless ways to spend forever not thinking, nearly coming close to it many times. Despite all that, he had become used to the knowledge that he would exist forever.

And now these aliens, these cloners, had found him and made something terrible. His clone would destroy everything with the power that he'd given it; it might eventually be stopped but the damage it had caused would be his fault…

Even if just one person died. Every time they lost a life, Jack would carry the guilt of it away. Some employee had said to him once 'it wasn't bad, we only lost two', and Jack had gone mad. Those two were people's lovers, they were people's friends: their deaths would cause unhappiness to their parents every day of their parents lives and it was all their fault. They hadn't just lost two; they'd lost everyone those two were close to as well.

Often, of course their deaths couldn't be helped. It was when they were too late or they made a mistake that it hurt the most.

And this clone of Jack's could be defeated by Jack, and Jack was unsure if he could bear to lose. Because if he did the guilt would be his to bear alone…

Only, if he won, he'd have to give up eternity.

The eternity he'd never wanted but had been forced to carry. The eternity he'd resigned himself to…

He had to win. There was only one thing to do now, and that was say goodbye to what he'd had to come to love: life.

Eternity had showed him that life was worth loving. If he hadn't loved life, he'd have gone mad long ago.

So Jack looked at the sleeping bodies of Ianto and Owen and waited for them to wake up.

**Well, I hope that last bit made sense. I had to keep editing it to try to get it to work...please review anyway! **

**gaia-x-goddess**


	12. Chapter 12

**Again, sorry for the update time. Next chapter I'm going to start adding some sex, and it'll be fluffier (well, as fluffy as possible...) so, bear with another chapter of angst!**

Ianto stirred first, as if waking from a long sleep. He stretched lazily, his head hurting as he tried to open one eye. Eventually, he managed to look around. Owen was lying next to him; it looked as if he was asleep but Ianto knew he was unconscious. Jack was sitting some way off, staring into nowhere.

"Hey." Ianto said, coughing. He tried to stand up but had to sit down again immediately.

"Hey, you alright?"

"What happened?"

"Hold that thought till Owen gets up, I don't feel like explaining it twice." Jack said tersely. Ianto nodded and lay back down shakily. Jack sighed.

"Sorry."

"No, its fine." Ianto dismissed. Jack nodded slightly and turned away again.

"I wasn't apologising for that…" Jack said softly, to himself.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing. Never mind." Jack forced himself to smile at Ianto. Ianto smiled back, slightly confused, and lay down again.

"Tell me when Owen gets up…" he said drowsily, already beginning to slip back into sleep.

"Of course." Jack smiled. He turned away again, closing his eyes forcefully, trying not to cry. Taking a deep breath, he looked back at Ianto and leant over, kissing him on the forehead.

"Mmmmm." Ianto protested. Jack laughed, revelling in the sound.

Owen stirred then. He was shivering slightly, and almost retched, coughing deeply. Like Ianto before him, he flopped onto the ground again.

"Jack…?"

"Yeah?"

"You worked it out, yeah?" Even in Owen's head this sounded ridiculous. He groaned slightly. "I mean, you know, right? Tosh is in there, Jack! Can they all do that…thingy…?"

"No, I don't think so…" Jack said, deciding not to tell them for the moment that if driven, he could do that too. That it came from him…

"Why only 'you' then?"

"Just special." Jack replied, trying not to sound too interested and giving Owen a wink. He rolled his eyes, but appeared to blush. Jack wondered what that meant…

"So, you and Ianto then?" he asked, deciding on a direct approach.

"What?"

"Hmm." Jack said thoughtfully. "Well, there was you coming out of the house together…not sure about your bed, Ianto, seeing as this whole thing is a bit more complicated then we thought…"

"You got that right…"

"What? You two, or the level of complication?"

"Look, Jack-" Owen began, unsure about what to say.

"No, forget it." Jack gave them a flash of his award winning smile. "I mean, you deserve someone, right?"

"It's just sex." Ianto said bluntly. Owen nodded.

"Did you really think that we were in love?" he asked, sarcastically. Jack grimaced.

"No…but I wish you were. You can't be because of Torchwood. I've taken away from you that ability to love…" he trailed off, aware that the other two were staring curiously at him.

"Jack?"

"Yes, sorry, right." Jack began. "So, this is what we know. Owen2 is in there with Tosh. I'm out there somewhere, with the power to…well…and Ianto2 who has been living with you, right?" Ianto nodded. "He's out there too. And whatever creates these clones, it's in your flat."

"So, number one, we block off the flat." Owen interjected, "then we find and shoot the clones…" he looked suddenly surprised. "Hey, I can talk about it!"

Ianto tried to say something but gave up. "I can't." he said, looking disappointed.

"Hey, it has probably got a stronger effect on you," Owen soothed. "What with it studying you and being in your flat and all…"

"I guess."

Jack said, quietly, "I can stop the clone of me. You just need to deal with the other two. As far as I know, they're human. Well, their bodies are, so you can shoot them. Close off the flat, try to find whatever is causing this…"

"What will you be doing?" Ianto asked suspiciously.

"Stopping myself," Jack answered lazily. "I trust you; you can do it, right?"

"They'll be in his flat, though, won't they? To make more?"

"Yeah, well, lets get Tosh out first, shall we?" Jack decided. "She can help us…"

* * *

Toshiko Sato lay slumped on the desk, pretending to be unconscious. She could hear the Owen clone breathing next to her, his breath cold and strange on her frail body. She was too scared to push him away, too scared to hit someone who looked like one of her closest friends.

She wanted to scream when he reached out and touched her neck, but she controlled her breathing. It was like she was in a trance; feeling the man touch her, run his cold fingers down her body, it used all her energy not to cry.

It would be no use anyway. Nobody was coming.

* * *

Kiki was concentrating on her breathing: in, out, in, out…the Welshman had left now; a leer at Kiki and he had been gone. She had tried to escape but it had been no use at all. Instead, she let her mind drift, focusing on Jack and her conversation with him, about Joni. Joni…she was alright, wasn't she? He'd said that she was alright, that she was going to be fine…that she was coming back. That what she was going to do was brave…

"Joni," she sighed, miserably. "Did you think I didn't know? And where are you now?"

She looked about the dark room and shivered. "Wherever you are, I hope it's better then here…" she sighed, and settled back down in her hard chair. The ropes were beginning to dig into her skin. She hoped that Jack would come soon, and explain all this away. She hoped that…well, she hoped that she would get out of here alive, the horror stories of abduction and rape flashing through her head as she tried not to think about the young welsh man who had taken her here.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry for not updating this sooner but I keep getting distracted. I know I promised fluff but I think I must be a bit depressed because this isn't very fluffy...well, I'll try! gaia-x-goddess**

Ianto was feeling pretty fucked up, if he was honest. There was, of course, the whole thing with the clones. His week had been shit, not being able to talk about it, trying to alert the others but not wanting to possibly infect them…then having to come home to his flat and to himself. Having had to watch himself and not be able to do anything about it. Then the fear for Owen, all his anger, then lust…and what was really, really, really pissing him off was that he'd shagged Owen. Well, hey, Owen was pretty hot and everything and he understood when Ianto said there was no point falling in love, sex was the only point really but he didn't know what Jack thought about it and he was angry at himself for even bloody caring what Jack thought.

And, oh yeah, there was the thing with the aliens.

Jack had worked out how to open the Hub-and he'd done something, using his wristband. "It'll take an hour," he said decisively. In truth, he should go now-stop his clone, knowing that his team would stop the clones. Save the world. Again.

But now, when it finally came to it, Jack didn't want to go. To leave them the final time…

Although Jack didn't know for certain that the only way he could stop his clone was to die, he was pretty certain. He couldn't think of any other way and he had a feeling that he and his clone would sort of…balance each other out. Burning their bodies both up…hopefully forever. Because if he came back, his clone would too…

"Jack?" Owen asked suspiciously. "You're not planning anything are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…look, I don't know what you're planning to do to get rid of your clone but if we can help…he can't die, Jack! And he can do that, that thing…even if you can catch him, who knows what will happen, you can't keep it locked up forever…!"

"I wasn't planning to." Jack said, knowing he couldn't tell them what he was planning, "but there are other ways of getting rid of aliens." He looked at Owen and then at Ianto and decided, right there, that if he was going to go out now he may as well have a good time.

"Guys, we've got an hour," he said lightly. He slipped casually out of his coat, knowing full well that Ianto and Owen were watching him. "What d'you want to do now?"

"I…" Ianto began, feeling his mouth dry up. Owen was watching Jack silently, thinking about what to do. Decisively he came sauntering up behind Ianto and slipped his arms around his body. Ianto jumped, surprised. Jack pouted and Owen grinned sexily at him, motioning to the ground nearby.

"We've only got an hour, come on." Ianto surprised them all by saying. Owen gazed at him, bemused by just what he'd done today and shrugged, leading Ianto to where he'd gestured.

Jack grinned triumphantly and followed the two men.

Afterwards they lay exhausted on the ground, Ianto's head resting on Owen's, rather then Jack's, body. Jack was surprised to find himself a little jealous at this sight, but it was cute and he found himself smiling, wondering if perhaps, once he was gone, they might have something together…

Ianto turned his head and kissed Jack lazily, almost without thinking about it. Jack kissed him back and Owen protested grumpily.

"Sorry," Ianto said, stroking Owen's chest absentmindedly.

"S'ok." Owen said, wondering just how he was ever going to look at Ianto again, in his suit.

Jack smiled at him sadly, realising that maybe sleeping with Owen and Ianto wasn't going to help him face death. He shrugged on his clothes and wandered off again, Owen watching him go thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry I had to act weirdly." Ianto said. "I didn't want to hurt you…"

"Jack asked me to keep an eye on you." Owen admitted, "But I would have done it anyway. I got this mad sort of crush on you…"

Ianto nibbled his ear, reassuringly. Owen wasn't sure how that was reassuring but it was definitely hot…he held Ianto close and breathed deeply, reminding himself that this could never be anything more then sex…

Jack watched them and smiled to himself. He thought they were cute together and, despite the fact that he found them both incredibly hot he knew that they could give each other more then he could. Whatever Ianto might believe, Jack could tell that he was a lover in nature and that casual sex wasn't what he was looking for, even with his job at Torchwood.

"Owen…" Ianto said huskily. Owen closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Yes?"

"What do you think Jack's planning?"

"He'll be fine." Owen asserted, not sounding particularly convinced by his own words. "He can't die or anything can he?"

"I guess not…" Ianto nodded, clinging to Owen anyway, smelling him in and wondering just what he was coming to.

**I'm not sure if I actually should kill Jack or not because I appear to be heading once again in an Owen/Ianto sort of direction...what do you think?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! Sorry again for the long wait: I was away in half term and some of last week. I think this story is coming to a finish...but all the action's still to come ;) Thanks for reading, gaia-x-goddess**

Jack had waited until the door had opened, just to see Tosh one last time. He wondered idly what he was coming to. It wouldn't help to see her, it would make things worse…but he couldn't help it.

Ianto and Owen were dressed and ready to go. The Hub seemed threatening as, not knowing where Tosh and 'Owen' might be, they had to go carefully. It wasn't altogether strange, feeling scared in the Hub-they had seen so much horror here, it was never a place to feel entirely at ease.

However, it had been the autopsy room where Jack had halted at, a strange expression on his face as he listened carefully. His instincts had been right-the Owen clone had taken Tosh here, to Owen's place. He listened carefully, trying to think of a plan but rage overtook him and he barged into the room, Owen and Ianto following nervously.

Tosh was lying on the autopsy table, shaking. She was tied up and half naked, her attacker having been in the process of taking of her trousers. Seeing Owen-no, not Owen, an Owen clone- standing there smirking down at her shook Jack to the bone-that this man, who he had just been so intimate with could do this…

"Jack," Ianto said softly, seeing Jack frozen, "that is not Owen."

The silence broken, 'Owen' looked up and snarled. He started to come towards Jack, a scalpel in his hand. Jack reached for his gun, aiming it squarely…but he couldn't pull the trigger. It looked like Owen, it was Owen…he knew he was reacting badly to this situation but somehow, he couldn't act.

A shot rang out. Jack looked round, the spell having been broken. Ianto was standing

there, a gun in his hand, looking pained and distressed. "I shot him…" he mumbled.

"No, I'm here…" Owen hastened to reassure him. "It's me. I'm right here…" he took Ianto into his arms, trying to reassure him as Jack hurried forwards to help Tosh. She was shivering and Jack felt so bad at not having the guts to shoot the Owen clone, he was sure it showed.

"They do that," Tosh whispered to him as she read his expression. "It wasn't your fault…I couldn't fight back either. And…" she looked wistfully at Owen and Ianto, "I don't know if I can…if I can…"

"That wasn't him, Tosh." Jack said. "He didn't…he wouldn't…" a flash of disgust spread swiftly across his face. "What did it do?" he asked.

"He…it..." Tosh trembled and started to cry.

"Hey, hey," Owen said, coming over. "I'll examine you in a minute…look, don't worry Tosh, we're here." He hesitated to touch her, realising that he looked exactly like the person-like the thing-who had just abused her.

"Owen…" she said.

"Yes?" he replied, sure that she was going to ask him to go away.

"He…and you…"

"Don't worry about it…" Owen said guiltily. He didn't want to hurt Tosh's feelings, especially not now.

"Okay." She whispered, before collapsing into his arms. Owen laid her down gently and started to examine her, only getting angrier and angrier at what he saw.

Ianto came up behind him; Owen could hear him breathing but, intent on his work, he didn't turn around. Ianto stood there for a few minutes, waiting until Owen was satisfied that Tosh wouldn't come to any severe damage immediately. Then Ianto leaned in and whispered in Owen's ear: "Jack's gone."

Owen spun around. "Already?" he asked.

Ianto nodded. "He didn't even look back…" he paused, his expression unreadable. "I think he knows something…"

"I know." Owen nodded. "I mean, he says he can stop it but…"

"But surely it's immortal?" Ianto finished. "Plus, it can do that, that thing…" he trailed off. "What's Jack going to do?" he asked, forlornly.

"Jack gave us a job to do…" Owen said decisively. "Trust him. Lets do what we asked and he'll do what he's got to do."

"What if he doesn't come back?"

"What's the worst that could happen? He can't die!" Owen said, trying to cheer Ianto up. "I'm leaving Tosh here. I'll write her a note, in case she wakes up, but I'm going to tell her to stay here, and take this." He fumbled through his draws, pulled out a sleeping pill and some paper and a pencil. Scribbling down a short note he added, "It's just you and me, some clones and whatever else happens to be waiting for us out there." Flashing Ianto a smile he asked, "Terrified?"

* * *

"Right," said Ianto thoughtfully. "I guess we're trying my flat first then?"

"Any better ideas?" Owen argued.

"No, except that whatever is doing this is in there…"

"So, we've got to destroy it, right? Maybe we can watch it make us and film it or something."

"What, for Tosh to study?"

"No, mate, for YouTube." Owen said sarcastically. Ianto just looked at him. "Sorry, yeah, for Tosh. Not that it matters; Jack said we should destroy it and his is the best plan we've got…"

"But he's not here."

"So? It's still a plan…we'll stick to it. Come on: we're moving again."

Ianto drove forward as quickly as the traffic would allow. It was going to take them a ridiculously long amount of time to reach his flat…not that any more time mattered, he supposed. The idea of returning to his clone and whatever was doing this scared him slightly…having to have lived with it; he wasn't very keen to go back to that…

'No,' he told himself, 'it won't be like that. We know what's happening now, and it all worked out. They saw that something was wrong, they noticed…' he smiled to himself at that. Owen noticed and gave him an inquisitive look.

"It's just…" Ianto shrugged and smiled. "Nothing." Owen frowned but sat back in his seat comfortably. He watched Ianto driving out of the corner of his eye and tried not to worry about Jack.


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry for not updating for so long! So, here it is: the final chapter. Hope you enjoy! Please review, gaia-x-goddess**

Kiki froze suddenly as she heard the knocks on the door. Was it him again? Please no…please.

"Oy!" shouted a warning voice outside, and she relaxed. It was help, it honestly was…she was saved…oh, thank God, she was saved...the tears started to flow again, but this time she was crying with relief. She was saved.

The door flew open. "Sorry Ianto, mate…" laughed the voice, a little nervously.

"It's okay." Said another voice…Ianto, did he say? But no, that was him again…

Kiki gasped, relief turning to desperation as quickly as it had come. She shut her eyes frantically as the two men turned the corner and looked at her quizzically.

* * *

She looked young and tired. Ianto felt sick as he saw the fear and hatred with which she looked at him. "Shit…" he heard, and he could feel Owen watching him out of the corner of his eye, seeing how he was taking it.

"It's not me." He found himself saying to the girl, as Owen went to rescue her. "I swear, it's not me who's done…whatever he's done to you. I swear."

The girl, now freed from her bindings and able to talk, curled up on her chair. "Kill me. Please. Just kill me," she begged.

Ianto tried to control himself. "I swear…it was my…my…twin. He's bloody goddamn evil. But I'm the…police…I swear, we've got you. You're safe."

"The police?" she whispered.

"Yes. I swear…"

"Then you know…Mr Harkness?" she gambled, testing him. He looked shocked for a minute.

"You know Jack?"

Sighing with relief, she nodded. "You got his name right…" she mumbled, before falling into the arms of the other man. Owen gently laid her down.

"You alright?" he asked Ianto carefully. Ianto looked pale and was shaking.

"I…I did that to her…"

"No, you didn't." Owen promised. "Just like I didn't do those things to Tosh, eh?" He found himself holding Ianto stiffly as the younger man shook in his arms. "You know it wasn't you, don't you-"

"It's not that…" Ianto explained softly. "Jack's not coming back…is he?"

"No." Owen said.

"He left us…"

"He left us a job to do, Ianto." Owen tried to be firm. "He…we can mourn him later…"

"Owen?" Ianto whispered softly. Owen ran his hand into Ianto's hair and ruffled it absentmindedly.

"Yes?"

"I…I don't think…with Torchwood…"

"Spit it out…" Owen teased Ianto, thinking he knew what was coming.

"Will you stay with me Owen? After all this, will you stay with me?" Ianto asked softly, obviously recalling his earlier words.

Owen looked at Ianto thoughtfully for a while. He knew exactly what he should say…oh, to hell with common sense. "I-" he began.

Kiki woke up behind them. Ianto looked away, still unable to face her. Owen helped her up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good." She said shakily. "Look-Ianto-I believe you. It wasn't you."

"I'm sorry." He said, turning to face her. She managed to steel herself to look at him directly, although he could see that it hurt.

"You didn't do anything. That wasn't your twin, anyway…that was a…a clone." She stated, hoping for them to deny it. The two men looked at each other sharply, confirming her suspicions.

"They've got one of you?"

The girl swallowed, and nodded. "It went with…with, you know…"

"Me?" Ianto asked quietly.

"Yeah."

"Okay!" Owen decided. "This is where whatever doing this is, so they'll come back here. My one's dead, Jack's…gone after his, so it's just yours, Ianto, and yours…"

"Kiki." They girl said. "I…I was looking for my friend…" she started to cry again, Owen standing helplessly, Ianto still unwilling to look at her. "And Jack said she's gonna talk to me, and I have to tell her I know anyway…I thought I was gonna die…"

Owen shrugged helplessly. "It's okay, you're safe now. You can find your friend…we can help you get counselling and stuff, if you want…" his tone made Ianto look up sharply.

"No retcon, Owen." Ianto said firmly.

"But Ianto, look at what she's been through. She can just forget-"

"Ask her, we…I owe her that, at least." Ianto pleaded. Owen looked at him and relented.

"Fine, but later. I promise." He said reluctantly. Kiki looked between the two of them, confused but too tired to even ask what was going on.

"Can we go?" she asked. "I need to find Joni-"

"Joni?" Ianto questioned quickly.

"Yes…my friend, she ran away…"

"I know her." Ianto said, regarding Kiki speculatively. He was about to say something else when Owen put his finger against his lips gently.

"Shush. Listen."

There was the definite sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. Ianto gripped Owen's arm tensely as his clone walked in, followed by Kiki's. Owen looked at him anxiously-he supposed it was about right that Ianto should be the most affected by this but it was worrying him.

"You bastards." Snarled the Ianto clone. Ianto shivered.

"Owen-"

"NO." Owen shouted. "Fuck off, you bloody shits!" he almost howled as he shot the two aliens. Their bodies collapsed to the ground in an almost comical manner but no-one was laughing.

Ianto and Kiki were both staring at the bodies. Owen glanced at them both, still fuming.

"You okay?"

Ianto gave a little nod and buried his head in his hands. Owen put an arm around him hesitantly. "Sure?"

"Guys…" said Kiki, behind them. She had kicked the door open and was ready to go.

"One last thing." Owen said. "Ianto, mate…you know we have to do this don't you?"

Ianto shrugged. He seemed unable to talk right now.

"Do you need anything?"

Ianto looked around the bare flat. He got up slowly and stumbled towards a framed photograph-himself and Lisa. He picked it up, gazed at it…and put it back down.

"I'll get some clothes." He said flatly, and walked off.

* * *

They only just escaped the blast. They had evacuated everyone- "Health and safety, we need you to get out…" but they had only just escaped themselves.

Ianto looked at his burning flat grimly. He turned around to see Owen watching him anxiously.

"I'm fine…" he started to protest, before bursting into tears. Owen held him gently.

"Jack…and…and the flat…and the…the clones…and what I did…" Ianto gulped. He steadied himself. "Kiki…do you…do you want to forget all of this? Because…we can make you…"

She shook her head. "I'll never forget…" she said simply. "I don't want to. I just want…to find Joni…and to go home."

"Kiki?" asked a small voice behind them. They all turned. Joni was standing there, tears running down her face.

"Joni…" Kiki replied, too tired to say anymore. The two girls walked towards each other silently and Kiki hugged Joni. "I thought I'd never see you again…come on. We need to talk…Bye, guys…" she waved to them. Joni waved as well, seemingly only noticing Ianto standing there now.

Owen and Ianto watched them go, wondering at Kiki. She seemed so strong…

"We could use her sometime." Owen commented.

"Maybe, when she's older."

"So…you've got no place to go now. Want to…you know…come stay at mine for a bit?"

"Sure." Ianto replied, thoughtfully. "What's going to happen Owen? No Jack…what about Torchwood?"

"No Jack? Who says?" came a familiar voice behind them. Ianto frowned.

"J…Jack…"

"I need to talk to you." Jack agreed. "And it's me….don't worry. Turns out you saved me after all. My clone just…imploded…" he noticed Ianto's flat on fire, in the background. "Yeah, guess that's it. So, come on then kids…work to do. Busy busy busy."

They walked off. And Owen and Ianto and Jack went to Owen's house, and fell asleep. They'd sort it tomorrow. Things to do. Aliens. Fires. Relationships.

"Damn Torchwood." Owen muttered sleepily. "Nothing ever works out normal."

"We've got a chance then." Ianto said casually.

They turned to look at him curiously. He shrugged defensively. "Hey, I've got no house. And despite what I said…I think perhaps we all need…more…" he blushed. "Oh, I don't know-"

"No" Jack interrupted. "I agree-"

"Shu'up." Owen told them. "Talk later."

They fell asleep in each others arms.

**gaia-x-goddess**


End file.
